


Dark Magic

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Idk its a dot fic so, M/M, Meeting, idk - Freeform, magic!, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Alright, so this is just where I'm putting all my DarkMagic fics. It's gonna skip around as I write scenes, but the first one is how they met. Uhh if there is really a set scene that takes place after another or before one, I'll specify.





	Dark Magic

-When they first met, Marvin had had a bad fight with Henrik and Dark had just had to kill a guy   
-so Marvin was kinda pissed and sad while Dark was feeling better about himself  
-Marvin had been in the living room, Doing some simple fire work and Dark paired with Wilford had come in, asking where the leader was  
-Marvin had said, “The german bitch is in his office”   
-Wilford smirked and jabbed an elbow at Dark who promptly turned towards the office, his blush unseen to Marvin  
-After the talking stuff, it has been arranged for there to be a meeting, planning it for later that night  
-while before they left, Dark placed a single black rose on the couch near where Marvin was sitting with his eyes closed  
-Marv had later opened his eyes as Schneep came in to tell him, and was confruzzled at the rose  
-later at the meeting, there was all the ipliers and all the septics, while at one side was dark and wilford and the other schneep and Jameson  
-they decided to, as a show of respect, send one ego from each side to sit next to the leaders.   
-Dark sent Google, while Schneep sent Marvin. Dark had looked confident when he sent Google, and Schneep had looked satisfied when Dark grew confused.   
-Surely Marvin wasn’t a dangerous opponent, just a mood teenager, right?  
-luckily nothing bad happened, just and agreement to work together and for them not to harm each other.   
-After that Wilford made Dark stay behind and talk to marvin.   
\- he had asked marv why they had sent him, clearly it was a power play to show that they each had an easy way to harm the leaders  
-Marvin had only winked and disappeared in a twirl of flames and only a single note left behind, “Call me”


End file.
